Anna Marie Raven (Earth-161)
| Relatives = Destiny (foster mother, deceased), Mystique (foster mother), Nightcrawler (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-161 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with whiteCategory:White Hair streak | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Fangs; Three fingers; Three toes; Tail; Pointed ears | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tom Grummett | First = X-Men Forever Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Rogue and the rest of the X-Men were involved in a battle with Fabian Cortez. When Rogue tried to attack Fabian during the fight, he grabbed her by the neck. (She later realized that when they made contact, it took away most of the thoughts she had absorbed of other people she had touched.) He then tore her right sleeve, and threw her at Storm, and they also made skin contact. After the battle was over and Fabian was defeated and captured, the X-Men returned to the X-Mansion. When Wolverine died, it made everyone black out. Rogue was hit the hardest besides Jean Grey. When the X-Men found out Storm was responsible for Logan's death, the X-Men battled and chased her. They split up into two groups, one with Rogue, Gambit, and Nightcrawler. When they arrived at a bridge near their destination, Gambit found Ororo, but she was much younger, and was not the Storm that they were chasing. After the X-Men found out about the Consortium and went to South America and found a secret facility making sentinels, they finally returned home again. But Rogue did not stay for long, because Nightcrawler got a call from an old friend who needed help in Jackson, Mississippi. Rogue offered to go along since she was from that area. When they got to the address, they found Mystique, who had faked the call. In anger, Rogue attacked her for always interfering with her life, and fell unconscious after hitting into a gas tank which caused an explosion. When Nightcrawler got to her, she was not breathing, and he gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She lived, but something had happened. Instead of just getting Kurt's powers, Rogue and Nightcrawler had both completely switched powers and appearances. She now had to deal with her new look, which she did not really like, her new tail, and only having Kurt's powers. When the X-Men faked their own death, she escaped the X-Mansion and dealt with a robbery in New York. There, she ran into Spider-Man, and proceeded to spend the night accompanying him on patrol as she practiced with her new powers. Their time together also sparked a slight edge of romantic tension, the two of them nearly kissing, before they were interrupted by a telepathic scream from Jean Grey, who was searching for Rogue. Rogue came to Nightcrawler's rescue when her team was attacked by Neo-Sentinels. - | Powers = Rogue is a mutant, who possesses the following powers after switching powers and appearances with her adoptive brother Nightcrawler. Teleportation: Rogue possesses the power to teleport by displacing herself through the "Brimstone" dimension in a puff of sulfurous smoke. Rogue has to know the layout of her destination or be able to see it, or she may materialize herself into a solid object. Her maximum distance is likely around 2 miles, like Nightcrawler's was. Subconscious Spatial Awareness: Rogue possesses a limited subconcious spatial awareness, which prevents her from reappearing from the Brimstone dimension in a flawed manner. For example, it prevents her from materializing with her feet below the surface of the ground. This power is not potent enough for her to teleport without seeing her destination. Micro-Suction Discs: Rogue can stick to objects with the surface of her hands and feet. This enables her to scale surfaces. Flexible Bone Structure: Rogue's bone structure allows her great flexibility. She can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to her spine. Camouflage: Rogue has limited abilities to blend into shadows, both as a result of her indigo fur and her connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which she teleports. Prehensile Tail: Rogue now has a tail, which is able to grab onto objects with relative ease. Her tail is strong enough to not only support her body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. Infrared Vision: Rogue's always glowing eyes grant her a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. Superhuman Agility: Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Rogue's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Invisibility to Surveillance: As a "gift" from the Goddess Roma, it is impossible for Rogue to be detected by any form of surveillance other than the naked eye, appearing as a blur to other devices. Flight: Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel, including her power of flight, which allowed her to propel herself through the air at subsonic speeds. After switching powers with Nightcrawler, Rogue demonstrated that she was still capable of flying. Tests performed by Beast suggest that Rogue has retained her ability to fly. Superhuman Strength: Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel, including her incredible superhuman strength, which allowed her to lift around 50 tons at her peak. After switching powers with Nightcrawler, Rogue was able to rip the head off of a Neo-Sentinel. However, it was suggested through dialogue that while she did not retain the full strength of Ms. Marvel, her strength was still above that of ordinary human's. Superhuman Durability: Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel, including her partially Kree physiology and resistance to damage. It is likely that, after switching powers with Nightcrawler, Rogue is no longer as durable as she once was. However, because she retained a degree of Ms. Marvel's super strength, it is likely that she retained an unknown degree of the durability absorbed from her as well. Absorption Immunity: Perhaps due to the powers originally belonging to her, Rogue has demonstrated an immunity to the absorbing powers now possessed by Nightcrawler. Former Powers: Power Absorption: Rogue's original mutant power allowed her to absorb the psyche, energies, memories, skills, knowledge, talents, and physical abilities (superhuman or not) of other human beings (or members of some sentient alien races) through contact of his skin with the skin of the other person. Rogue's powers were affected by contact with Fabian Cortez and, upon touching her adoptive brother Nightcrawler, this power was transferred to him. | Abilities = Rogue speaks fluent French. Rogue could formerly access the abilities of Carol Danvers by allowing her alternate persona, a duplicate of Danvers', to dominate her conscious mind. | Strength = Rogue was formerly able to lift around 50 tons at her peak. While she no longer possesses the full power of Ms. Marvel, Rogue's strength is still superhuman. | Weaknesses = Formerly, Rogue was unable to control her absorption power, which forced her to cover her skin at all times and be careful not to come into contact with other people. This power disappeared after Rogue lost her absorption power. | Equipment = Rogue occasionally uses Kurt's image inducer to make her appear like her former self again. Rogue formerly wore gloves at all times to prevent herself from absorbing others accidentally. | Transportation = X-Men Black Bird and flight under her own power. | Weapons = Rogue does not normally carry weapons. Formerly, if she had absorbed the ability to use a weapon, she would use that weapon. | Trivia = *Rogue has changed her costume a few times, and her current one is the same as her most recent, but with the colors that Nightcrawler used to have. He now has the colors that Rogue used to have but with his usual costume design. They did this after they switched their powers. *Rogue has had four different costumes in the X-Men Forever series so far. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Prehensile Tail Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Yellow Eyeballs Category:Fur Category:Heterochromia Category:Demonic Form Category:Adler Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Power Mimicry